End of My Days
by impureevilregal
Summary: They sit there deciding her fate for her like she's a child who needs help. Maybe she doesn't want their help. TW: dark, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, self-loathing, hallucinations.
1. Prologue

She paced and paced and paced. Here she was sitting in her house. Well technologies it's her prison.

She is just sitting there waiting for her fate to be decided for her. She has killed many. She has tortured many. She has hurt many. She never meant for any of that to ever happen. Every single day she paints a mask on her face and never, not for a second let's it down. But then in the evening she washes it off and weeps. She weeps for all her victims. All she wanted was hapoiness. She didn't want this.

They tell her that she is lucky to still be alive. But she isn't. She's cursed to still be alive. Death looks so tempting. Death looks so alluring. It beckons her closer and she wants to go. She wants to go to it so badly. But she doesn't go to it. She stays.

They are deciding her fate like so many others decided it for her. As if she were still a naive little girl. But she isn't not anymore.

She would give anything to still be that naive little girl. She would pay any price to have that innocence again.

To not have the deaths of hundreds on her hands.

Of course she deserves this pain. She hurt so many, she broke so many hearts. She ripped away so much love. She deserves every ounce of the torment she is receiving. Every taunt yelled at her is just another comeuppance. She deserves it all.

So she paces. She walks back and forth in the same exact place again and again. She has all week. She used to love her house so much. But now it's her prison cell.

They want to kill her. She wants them to kill her. Death would be a mercy. But they won't. They'll keep her alive and tell her to be thankful for it. Simply because it is the right thing. Or so they think. But for her right now death sounds so good.

They all know nothing. They are fools blinded by so called goodness.

She keeps on pacing back and forth back and forth. She wants so badly to leave. But she doesn't. She wont give her enemies the pleasure.

This is her fate and it isn't changing anytime soon. Because she did bad deeds. She did them for a reason but she still did them and for that she must pay.

She accepts that now.

Its her destiny because she tried so hard for happiness. Some people aren't supposed to have a happy ending.

She's one of them.

It's all her and nobody else. She's the one broken isn't she?

A/N First off just a warning, this entire fanfiction will most likely have triggers so if they effect you please don't read. Obviously i do not own once.

Review please!


	2. Contracts

rough hands pick me up and drag me to an old, battered, maroon pickup truck. The hands are callous and uncaring as if they want to hurt me. Then again it makes sense. They do want to hurt me. Life is designed to hurt you. The entire purpose of life is to judge you for every single mistake you make. It's entire existence is to make you suffer. It wants you to cry so many tears that you can barely stand. Every crime you do against someone is returned to you tenfold.

But maybe I will soon die. I would like that I think. All of these voices screaming in my head day after day. They are the voices of all the people I have killed. The voices of all those tormented souls. All of those hundreds of innocent people who suffered and died because of me. The screams ringing in my ears day after day. I hurt each and every one of them. Every single night I look upon myself. I see myself killing those people again and again. I see that look in their eyes. They are pleading for something, for someone to save them. But nobody comes for them. I wish somebody did save them. Maybe then I wouldn't have to listen to all of the screaming over and over again.

The truck stops in front of the dinner. So I'm going to be the entertainment that goes along with the morning coffee then. Lovely.

The hands grab me and drag me to the door. I'm going to have bruises on my arms in the morning. That is, if I am even alive in the morning. I hope that I'm not.

To my surprise the dinner is empty, save the prince. So my execution is to be a private affair then. I do hope Granny won't mind wiping my blood off of the floor then. Unless it's poison.

"Do you want some coffee Regina" he asks. He says it so simply. Almost as if we could be friends. As if I was not the evil queen and I did not try to kill him multiple times. As if he hadn't just spent the past week deciding my fate for me. But I am the evil queen and he did just decide my fate for me.

"If you're going to kill me then get on with it" I say. My voice is a dull flat monotone. I no longer care about my life. Killing me would be a mercy.

"Actually that's what we are here to talk about," he said. "I need you to sign this contract here," he said, handing me a pen and said document.

I read it and the first thing I see is a life imprisonment sentence. "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it? That would save us all a whole lot of trouble." It's true. I know that now. I used to fight it so hard but I am now resigned to my fate. I used to think that if I stayed alive long enough I might one day be happy. How wrong I was.

"This isn't like you Regina. You aren't the same woman who tried to kill me. You've changed somehow. You aren't her."

How ignorant can he be? He's under the deluded impression that I actually care about my life. He seems to think that I want to be alive. He really is just an ignorant fool. They all are. Every last one of them. Of course I used to be foolish to. I used to be so naive and innocent. But I'm different now. I know better.

"I just know that there is no reason to fight if you have nothing to fight for." It's true to. I have nothing, absolutely nothing to fight for. I have no reason to stay alive. None whatsoever.

"Kill me. I won't sign your stupid contract so kill me now. It will save us all a whole lot of trouble."

"We won't kill you Regina. Either way you are staying alive. That contract just gives you a few added benefits for yourself."

"That eager to let the whole world know what has become of the evil queen? To let them know that _good _won again? Like it always does and always will. I say good mockingly. As if it actually exists Of course I know better now. It doesn't exist. It's just a made up concept.

"If you had read the contract you would know that part of it would be you deciding whether or not a person can go see you or not. Besides me you could be completely alone if you wanted to be."

I don't have much choice in the matter do I?'

"Nope" he says with an infuriating grin plastered across his face.

I grab the pen and sign the blasted contract. Looks like I just sold my soul.

The prince helps me up and escorts me to his pet shop van. So I'm to be escorted to the rest of my miserable existence in a pet shop van. Wonderful.

"So where am I to be caged"?

"The curse brought over your dungeons from our world he says.

When I heard these words my body convulsed involuntarily. So many people were killed there. I killed so many people there. I wouldn't last long in there. I would be driven insane. If I'm not insane already. I probably passed that point long ago.

It started with my mothers voice. Her shouting at me to help her. But I didnt. I sent her away to wonderland. I heard her on my wedding day. If it is even to be called that. I watched my morals slip away. Soon others joined her but my mother was the first.

"No please" I say, my voice breaking a little. "I'll waive any right the contract gives me, but please anywhere but there."

"That's the only place we can put you. The wraith completely demolished the jail."

The van slides to a stop by a hole near the mines. He helps me out the best he can with the cuffs still on me. As of him being a gentleman will make this all better. He ry is an idiot.

He escorts me carefully through the winding passages I know so well.I recognize each and every cell in the dungeons. I remember every single person who once resided in here.

He unlocks a cell in the far back corner. It's the largest one in here. An old woman was the first one in here. She screamed for days before she died. She haunts my dreams at night to.

If only I could forget, how much simpler life would be. But I cant forget. This evil is part of me. No it is me.

If I close my eyes I can almost see them standing there right next to me. They scream loud and clear as if letting the whole world know what I did to them. That night I think I screamed with them.

A/N so a longer chalter. Yay. This story is going to get a lot darker before it gets lighter so you have been warned. I do not once. Review and make me smile. :)


	3. Letters

I wake up that morning still tired. I feel as if I could sleep forever. Maybe I should. If I could sleep and never wake up again that would be amazing. Of course I can't do that. Not without magic. I would need a sleeping curse. How amazing it would be, I wonder to never have to wake up again.

I walk around the cell and survey my surroundings. As if I don't know every single inch of it. As if I was not the one to build it. I wish I could say that I didn't know my surroundings but that would be a lie.

The floor is completely bare, save a pebbles strewn across it. A pile of straw sits in the corner to serve as a bed.

It's a far cry from what I'm used to but I don't care. I deserve so much worse than this. I deserve so much more pain. I deserve a fate worse than death. That sleeping curse sounds pretty good right about now. Or maybe they should have let that wraith devour my soul.

If only they could see me now, everybody who I have wronged. How they would laugh at me. I used to be queen, feared by all. Now I am trapped. My crown is gone, my soul is laid out bare for the entire world to see. How pathetic I must be to think for even a second that I mattered. That I wasn't just another pawn in this game of chess. Pawns are made to be sacrificed. Well here I am.

I still feel this emptiness in my soul though. I'm just so alone here. I don't feel anything except for sadness. I wish I could feel something else. Even if it is another form of pain.

I listen closely and hear footsteps coming. A few minutes later David comes into view. He's carrying a plate full of food and a bag full of who knows what.

"Hi Regina" he says with that infuriating smile sitting on his face. What I would give to wipe it off.

"Hello" I say stiffly. There's no smile on my face. Only a blank expression devoid of any emotion.

"I, uh, I brought you some stuff" he says clearly uncomfortable. He's not used to seeing me without my painted on mask and perfectly polished fashion. He's not used to seeing me for who I really am. Nobody is. I hide behind my power. I don't let anybody see me for who I really am. A worthless, pathetic person just as broken as anybody. Perhaps more broken than some people

" that much is obvious" I say. It's a feeble attempt at best but I am so tired of fighting. But I will not, can not let myself seem weak. I will not let them see me for who I truly am. A loathsome witch who is hated by all. She can't even love herself.

He opens the door and sets down the bag. Then he hands me the plate of food. It's macaroni and cheese, a hotdog, and an apple along with a jug of water. "Did you let Henry pick it out" I ask.

At this statement his face starts to turn red. "Maybe" he says. So it's a yes then.

"And an apple, really? I thought you all had some kind of fear of them."

"I knew you liked them and I knew that you need a fruit so I decided on an apple. You could say thank you. Or is that not a concept for mayors and evil queens?"

"Oh it's a concept it's just no fun."

"Okay then, he says before closing the door and locking it behind him. I just look away and wait for him to leave. A few minutes later I hear the telltale footfalls saying he's gone.

I open the bag to find some of my clothes, a couple books, some pens, and a few notebooks. I open one of the notebooks and a note from Henry.

_Dear Mom,_

_ How are you doing? I'm good. I'm so glad you're not dead. I miss you though! Gramps is teaching me how to ride horses. I'm riding one named Midnight. She's really pretty and gentle. But mom, could you write your story down for me? My book has everybody's story except for yours._

_ Love,_

_ Henry_

My son wants to know my story. He cares enough to read it. Maybe I should write it down. I grab a pen and start writing. It takes me almost a full hour to write it all down. I'll give it to David tomorrow. I hope Henry won't be to upset with me. I doubt it. No matter what anybody says, even if he himself denies it he is my son.

It's strange though. I thought that writing it all down would make it all worse, but it didn't. The entire experience was almost cathartic for me.

At least while I was writing it I could feel something. But now I don't feel anything again. I'm just back to feeling nothing. Only this overwhelming sadness that covers me all up. I feel as if I am drowning in despair.

I just have to feel something, anything. I grab a stone off of the floor and throw it at my arm again, and again, and again. I know it's weird but I enjoy the pain. I enjoy this exquisite agony.

I rake the stone across my arm, putting as much pressure on it as I can. I let it scratch the surface, each time a little harder. The blood starts flowing.

First it's just a little trickle, then it's a full out flood. Soon I start crying and the tears start to mingle with the blood. I know I shouldn't enjoy it but I do. I also deserve all of the pain.

When I have finally had enough, I use some of the water to wash off all the blood. Then I hide the bloodstained stones in the straw. I can't heal the cuts on my arm though. I will just have to hide them.

It is just then that I realize it. I have to die. If I don't then I will have to live with the pain. I will have to keep hiding again and I am tired of hiding.

I wrap one of the blankets around myself and try to sleep. Maybe I won't be haunted so badly tonight. I would like that to I think. My last thought before I fall asleep is that maybe when I die, everybody I hurt will finally find peace.

A/N: I am overwhelmed by how well last chapter went over. I never thought that I would get any reviews or folllws or favourites or anything so thank you for that. Hopefully I will uodate tomorrow however i am conflicted. Hopefully I will stop arguing with myself soon. Please review! It really makes my day and gives me a couple new ideas.


	4. Magic is coming

I woke up this morning feeling trapped. Even more trapped than I should feel. It seems I am always trapped though. I might have never been free. I could have been trapped from the minute I was born and just never realized it. But the fact still remains, I am trapped.

With that realization comes something else.I feel magic welling up inside of me. I have my magic back. I should he happy. I have my powers back. But I'm not happy. All magic does is hurt and destroy. It takes more and more until you have nothing left. It twists every hint of goodness you once had into evil and darkness. It destroys you. And then when the magic is done with you, it tosses you aside like a child would throw away an old broken toy.

But at the same time, magic gives you power. And only through power can you be free. I want to be free. I don't want to sit here forever slowly wasting away. But at the same time, I don't want to give in to the temptations again. If I do then I really do deserve this fate.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't joking when he said magic comes with a price. He just didn't tell me what that price was. When you use magic it controls you. Yet that control hides itself and lets you think that you are it's master, when in reality it is the other way around. And the more you use magic, the more it controls you. And the more magic you use, the more the urge to use it grows. Every time you use magic, it takes away a bit more of your soul. It turns your heart blacker and blacker, until all there is, all that you can see, is darkness and evil. Every moral you once had, is taken away from you. It slowly drives you to insanity causing you to want to use it even more.

It slowly takes over your soul. Slowly corrupting it. After a while, you forget that you once knew love. You forget that there is something besides this evil. It slowly taints your soul. It does it so gradually that you don't notice it. Not until it's to late for you. Not until you don't even care any more.

I can't use magic to escape anyways. All of the cells are enchanted. You can use magic inside of them, but you can't use it to escape. a

If only I could give this magic up. If only I could take it away forever. But I can't take it away forever. This magic, this curse is a part of me. It is me.

Of course somebody else could take it away. Rumplestiltskin could use his magic to absorb mine. He could take it and add it to his own wealth of it. But I know he won't. He knows how much I despise it. He knows how much I hate using it. If anything he will make my magic stronger. He will make the urge grow even more inside of me until it eventually kills me.

Because being born with this curse has a catch. You can't not use magic. Not using magic would be disastrous. It will always come oit, no matter how hard you try to stop it. You can not use it for a little while, but it will explode if you fail to use it for to long.

And the more voluntary magic you do, the more magic you have to use. Eventually it would get to the point where you have to use magic for every little thing you do.

Most people would call magic a blessing, but it is the exact opposite. Magic is a curse. Those who use magic are shunned and despised. Everybody is afraid of magic and what it can do. Those who use magic are afraid of themselves. It doesn't matter if you want the magic. If you have it you are automatically an outcast, hated by all but your fellow magic users.

I wonder what is happening to the other magic users back in town. Are they being hunted like they were before? Or are they hiding their magic so nobody knows their secret.

They may be down here with me soon enough anyways. Magic doesn't stay hidden for very long. It has it's own ways of revealing itself, letting everybody know about your curse.

It blackens your soul, it takes away everything. I hate magic. I want to destroy it all and never look back. But I can't destroy magic. Because if i do, then I will end up destroying myself.

Maybe I should destroy myself. Maybe I should use magic to kill myself and never look back. Maybe if I kill myself the voices will stop coming and reminding me of every bad thing I have ever done.

Maybe if I kill myself they will stop destroying me. How I am still alive I don't know. But if I ever find out what force did it, then I am going to try to destroy it with my bare hands.

I have massacred entire villages because they wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know. I have killed people just for knowing someone who I hate.

How do I live with myself? How do I not try to die every single day? How do I not give up my spirit? It isn't because I want to live. I know that much. But it isn't because I am afraid of death either.

There is no reason for me to still be alive. Maybe magic, that thing that did this to me, can be the thing that takes it all away. Magic can save me. Magic can heal me. Magic will be my salvation Just as it was, just as it is, my destruction. It killed me inside. Now maybe it can kill me outside.

A/N I do not own once. Nor do I have an excuse for why this took me so long.I do not however know when my next update will be, as I am working on two other stories. Save me from myself and Just another cage. I will make an effort to update soon however.

Leave a review and make an author smile?


	5. Monsters

I pace the small earthen cell again and again. I just walk back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. But I don't know what to do and that's the problem. I have magic again, after so long of not having it. I have a way to die at last.

But that is where I am conflicted. Do I want to take the option afforded to me, at a risk of hurting the ones I love? Whatever happens in this, I will not let my son get hurt because of me. Not again.

But of course, it's to late to completely protect him. I have already hurt him. I turned him against me without any outside help. I am the only one at fault for what I did to him.

I always told Henry that monsters aren't real. I told him that they are just dreams and imagination. But that's a lie. Monsters might not hide under beds or in closets but they do exist. They are the people turned to this darkness by the world. Those are the real monsters.

I am one of those monsters. I have tried to deny it for so long but it is no use. Because that is what I am. I'm a monster. I have hurt so many things, I have destroyed so many lives, I have killed so many people, that I couldn't be anything else.

I try to deny it but I can't any longer. I'm the evil queen. I destroyed the lives of thousands, all because of one little girl. That is who I am. I have always been her. I just didn't see it, not at first. I tried to deny it by hiding behind niceness and love, but the evil queen was still there, she was still inside of me just waiting to be created.

I am the true monster. I killed without a second thought. I destroyed the lives of everyone I loved. My mother, I had my own mother killed. I am the kind of person who can do that without a second thought. How can I live with myself after knowing that I could become that person again in the blink of an eye?

So much hatred led me to this point, so much suffering was inflicted on me day after day. And I turned to the very things that destroyed me for comfort. I am a fool as well as a monster. I regret everything. Nobody deserves the fates which I consigned them to. Nobody deserves the suffering which my victims have endured.

Everybody, no matter how innocent, has a dark side. And mine took over me. It completely devoured every single innocent part of me I might have left. It turned me into my true self.

Beneath the mask, everybody is a monster. No matter how innocent you are, you still have regrets. You still regret so many things. Even Henry is a monster in his own way. But nobody is as much of a monster as I am.

Because no matter how hard I try, I can never change who I am inside. I have tried for so long, I have tried so hard, but in the end it didn't work. I am and always will be a monster. Because that is who I am.

I continue pacing the cell, back and forth, back and forth, until my legs grow weary. Soon the idiot will come and I will have to reveal the fact that I have magic again.

Or I could, of course, hide it. I could keep it a secret that he doesn't know about. I could hide my magic, just like I hid my true self. Maybe I will, just to prove that I still can.

I sit on the old bench, my chin resting on my hand. I hear the voices rolling through my head, each telling me to do something different. But what is the real option? What should I do?


	6. Heart black as coal

One of the voices in my head tells me something. It whispers Maleficent's words from so long ago. That casting the curse would create a void in my heart. A void that will never be filled. And, I wonder if it's true. After all, Maleficent knew just as much about magic as I did. As I still do. Maybe, just maybe she was right. Well there's only one way to find out.

I sit there and breathe for a few minutes. In and out. In and out. I try to calm myself. But I can't possibly be calm. Not when I know that my heart may very well have a hole in it. Just like Maleficent said it did. So I breathe some more. In and out. In and out. Finally, after several more minutes of the breathing I am ready. I am ready to take out my own heart.

I raise my arm, and plunge it right into my chest. It's painful. Yet, in a sickening way, I enjoy it. I know I shouldn't enjoy it, yet I do. I pull out my own heart, as I have pulled out so many others. I hear the sound of it being slowly pulled from my chest. Of course, I don't scream. Then someone might hear me. And my little experiment could be discovered. And I don't want it to be discovered.

Once it is finally out, I observe it. I hold it in my hands, oh how I wish I could crush it. But I can't. Because before that happens, I will faint. And I will be discovered. And the little blue butterfly with magic will block my magic completely. And I can't have that happen. So I simply observe it.

I turn it around at all angles, looking at it, in disgust. It is black and cold, with almost no glow whatsoever. Like a piece of coal, before it is tossed into the fire. It has a small hole in the center. A hole where love is supposed to be.

But love isn't there anymore. Because I can't love anymore. I want to love, but I can't. I keep on turning the heart around in my hands. I keep on observing it. When, finally, I see it. Off to the left side, near the edge, I see it. There is a little spot of red, a deep crimson color that remind me of blood, swimming in the sea of darkness. So maybe there is still hope for me after all.

Of course that hope is also little, nonexistent even. But it's still there. And I know, that it is all I need. But then I notice that as this realization comes to me, that the hole in my heart, grows just a bit more.

The sides of it turn to sand and fall to the ground in this dungeon cell. When I hope, when I love, when I feel anything besides this sorrow, the hole only grows in my heart. So this is my fate then. My cruel, cruel fate. I can't allow myself to hope, for when I do, my heart get's destroyed. And if I continue to hope, I will die.

In a way, this scares me. But, in the same sense, it does not. Maybe it would be safer to keep my heart out of my body, and not feel anything at all. But then the idiot who calls himself a prince would see it. And if he sees it, then the same results will happen. And I am not letting my magic be blocked by anything besides myself.

So I put my heart back inside of me, I feel the despair inside of my body once more. I feel it eating at my soul, begging for relief again. But, now that I know there is still hope for me. I will not give it up. Because I like this hope. This chance, however small it is. This hope will be my salvation. This hope will be my refuge that keeps me safe from the coming storm.

I sit there, for a few minutes. I let the silence calm me. It is so calming to know that it is just me. That I am not hurting anybody while I am in here. No, the only person I can hurt right now is myself.

* * *

Authors note:

First off, I do not own once upon a time. It belongs to ABC etc. Secondly, I apologize for how long this update took! I thought I could write it sooner than I could, but I was wrong! Leave a review anyways?


	7. Upcoming events

After sitting there for a bit, I hear footsteps. The idiot has come to check on me again. I take comfort in the fact that my magic can knock him out the minute he opens that door. Maybe I should do exactly that, after all, he is the only thing protecting me. The minute he is gone, all of the townspeople will start to come after me, and kill me. If one more person has to die for that to happen, then so be it. I will do whatever it takes.

When his face comes into view however, it isn't chipper and happy like it usually is. No, it looks as if something is troubling him. I can only imagine what it is. Some dire news about his precious Snow or his daughter. I'm not even going to pretend that I care. Why bother when it would just be a lie? Of course, I might as well ask him, that is, if he doesn't say what the problem is first.

"What's the problem" I ask, not rolling my eyes, for once. After all, he's the only one there so why bother putting on a show if it's only him? I don't really see the point of that... "Did something happen to your precious Snow? Or was it your daughter with the martyr complex? Those really do run in the family it seems." So I was still a little sarcastic. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Actually, this problem concerns you, Regina" He replies, his face stiff in a way. For a second when I hear that, I want to laugh. He actually cares about what happens to me, after everything that I did to hurt him? I don't believe it. I can't believe it, for how can anybody care about the evil queen? Of course, Henry does. Well Henry did. I'm not so sure any more what he thinks about me. I don't know whether or not he still really loves me. But I want to know, I want to know so badly what he really thinks of me.

After a few moments of silence, he continues. "The people, they aren't happy with my decision to have you locked down here. They, wanted to kill you, I however, I managed to convince them to give you a trial." At this I really do laugh, a manic cackle of sheer joy. A trial. A trial that won't last long at that. With no defense for me, and the entire down accusing me, I finally have hope. They will kill me.

Of course, the idiot is confused. I expect that he thought I would be scared, or worried. Well that's not the case. No the case is anything but fear or worry. No. I feel happiness at the mere thought of a trial. The evil queen finally gets what she deserves. She finally has to pay for all the lives that she stole. I can hardly wait.

"When does the trial start" I ask, my tone stiff and cold, yet a small ring of happiness remains yet within it.

"Tomorrow, at noon" The idiot replies, still confused about my reaction to his news. Well, even if I am the only one to understand it, I understand it, and that is all that matters. I have long stopped caring what him, or anyone else thinks about me. No, the only one who's opinion matters about my choices is Henry, and he isn't here right now.

"Well, the sooner the better" I reply.

"Regina, you do understand, what will happen to you if you lose, don't you, you'll die!"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not the idiot, that's you" I don't think I have ever truly feared death, yet he speaks of it as if it is the worst thing imaginable. Well, that is hardly the case. No, death is simply something that happens. It is neither good, nor bad. It is simply there. It is the thing that ends your existence on this plane. That is all it is. Why should I fear something as natural and expected as death?

"And you, you aren't scared at all?" His voice is full of concern as he says this, with his clear disbelief laced throughout every word he says.

"Hardly" I reply.

"But, how?"

"Death isn't a bad thing, as you people don't seem to realize. It happens to everyone, does it not? No, mine would just be sooner than the average death. The real consequence of death is leaving the ones you love behind. And I am the evil queen. How could anyone possibly love me?

"Henry loves you. Regina, I used to think that you were the very meaning of evil, but these past few days, I realized, that you aren't what I thought you were. I don't understand why you did those things, why I'm a bit lost here."

"A bit lost is an understatement" I mutter underneath my breath. "You don't need to understand, why I did those things. I know who I am, and that is enough for me."

"But I don't know who you are. And if you want to survive this trial, I need to know."

"You are really going to defend me, the evil queen? I don't believe it."

"Well you should. Because I am. You are not going to die anytime soon. I know that Henry at least, Henry would miss you." I get a lump in my throat at the thought. Henry doesn't love me. How could he forgive me for what I have done to him? Because I most certainly wouldn't forgive myself.

"Why don't you leave me alone, and come back, tomorrow to take me to the trial" I say, my voice dark and threatening.

He leaves without another word.

* * *

**A/N: No, I do not own Once Upon a Time, all rights to that belong to ABC. If you could leave me a review, that would be much appreciated however.**


End file.
